


An Englishman In New York

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: The English Ben Hardy visits Joe Mazzello in New York
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Kudos: 1





	An Englishman In New York

I looked outside 

The snow was falling over New York again and it was always so beautiful now during winter  
Almost magical  
Every single street was covered in white powder

This afternoon I was expecting company

Ben was in New York for a few interviews  
I offered him to stay in my apartment  
And he was quick to say yes

It was long time since we met now  
Back then during the filming of "Bohemian Rhapsody" we built up a special bond, we all did  
But me and Ben was really connecting 

I missed him

With a sigh I turned away from the window 

The apartment was now cleaned up and I had been shopping groceries 

Just him missing 

We decided to meet up downtown  
He wanted to do a little shopping  
I couldn't say no to that 

With a smile I put my jacket on, took a cozy scarf and went outside 

It was not that far and I walked a few blocks through the snow, down to.. 

There he was  
I noticed him at once   
I smiled at him and waved 

He looked up, butt out his cigarette and opened his arms

We stood there hugging until it felt little awkward 

\- Joe omg. It was ages...  
\- Yeah Ben.. Or at least it feels like it 

We both giggled a bit when we saw that we wore almost the same clothes 

Together we strolled to 5:th avenue  
It was time for shopping 

We went in and out of a few shops took a cup of coffee and a pretzel on the corner 

He was a little knocked from that he had been dumped, he didn't see it coming, but as he said.. "maybe she wasn't the one"  
I shared that I had been on a few dates, but nothing serious.. As usual 

So here we were, day before Valentine's Day..  
Two single men in NY

\- Do you want to go clubbing, get shit faced or.. Be at home? 

I took down the last coffee 

\- I don't mind being out.  
It has been a long time  
\- Yes.. Same here Joe, gotta have a new shirt tho

We finished up and went into the next store

He took a few clothes and went into the fitting room 

I smiled for myself a little and trailed of daydreaming 

\- Joe?.. Do you mind getting one size up of the blue one?

I took the navy blue shirt from the rack and went to him  
I knocked softly on the door 

\- You can come in Joe.. It's not that you haven't seen me before 

I peaked inside 

The thin fabric were straining onto his muscular upper torso  
My eyes wandered down, his trousers were off and he bent a little forward to take on the dressing pants 

I blushed a little 

\- Ehhhmm.. Here Ben.. 

I held up the shirt to him. 

He zipped his pants and swirled around.. knowing that he looked good

\- Thanks mate.. Do I look alright?  
\- Yeah.. I swallowed hard, they look good on you 

I left him there  
Went outside for a bit of air

I looked up and tried to catch a snowflake with my tounge 

\- What are you doing man?

Ben laughed a bit and showed up his bag 

\- I'm done shopping.. Are you not having anything today?  
\- Mmm.. No I'm good thanks  
But maybe we should get something to eat soon  
\- Great idea.. I'm starving 

He patted his trimmed belly and litted a cigarette 

We strolled up the street while he smoked and went inside a steakhouse 

\- No visit here without having a NY strip Ben

I placed the menu downside

\- That looks delicious, a juicy steak is just what I'm craving  
Beer?  
\- Yes.. A beer.. Or five 

Ben was an amazing friend  
They had all supported me when my dad was sick and passed away 

Hours went on and beer after beer was ordered  
We had such a great time together. Talked and laughed we didn't notice the time at all, the plan was that we were supposed to go out tonight 

Two single men enjoying a dinner in a cozy restaurant day before Valentines Day  
People could assume what they wanted

\- It was long time ago since i laughed that much, I really needed this, thank you Ben 

I placed my hand over his  
He looked up and smiled 

\- I'm always here for you Joe.. You know that 

Soon the restaurant was closing 

We scrambled ourselves up from the table and headed out in the cold evening 

\- Shit.. It's freezing man 

I jumped up and down to warm up

Ben stood a few feets away and had a smoke, looking down on his phone 

I bent down and took some snow and formed a snowball  
Throwed it right in his neck 

\- HEY!!!  
\- Hey there Ben.. I want to move on.. I'm freezing  
\- Yeah?.. Still want a night out Joe?  
\- Nahh.. If it is ok for you I prefer to go home  
\- You are old Joe.. He laughed  
\- F.. I'm not ol... 

The snowball hit me right in my back

It was on

I chased him down into the park and caught him up, I was way faster so I pushed in a huge ball of snow inside of his collar 

\- FUCK!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR 

Ben was way stronger than me and he flipped me down on the ground  
I landed in a pile of snow giggling  
But immediately turned serious when I saw his grumpy face

\- Shit Ben.. I.. I'm so sorry 

His face cracked up in a big smile 

\- I'm only kidding with you Joe 

He took snow in his hand and rubbed it all over my face 

I spit out some snow that got in my mouth and looked at him

I felt his body weighed me down, he was so warm and strong his face was so close, I panicked slightly 

There it was 

A quick kiss

I froze literally to the ground 

\- What Joe? Didn't you check me out earlier in the fitting room? 

I could not speak or move 

He jumped up again and helped me up on my feet 

It was not usually this silent between us  
We walked a shortcut through the park to my apartment 

I pressed the button in the elevator to 7:th floor 

He now and then peeked up from his phone 

I swallowed hard and kept fidgeting with my keyes

\- Welcome to my simple dungeon 

I smiled and let him inside 

It was far from simple 

My apartment was downtown, 3 bedrooms a beautiful kitchen a balcony looking out over the park

Only thing that was missing was company.. The one

\- It looks amazing mate.. Wow.. That view

He stood and looked out from the window  
I saw his muscular back and followed it down 

\- Yeah.. Its amazing.. I almost whispered 

It got silent 

I don't know how long I was standing there

\- Joe.. I know you are looking 

He turned around and smirked a little 

\- It's alright 

He walked towards me  
Yet again I was frozen 

\- Ben.. I.. 

It was only the light from the building across that lit up the room a casted a sheer shimmer on his face 

He touched my arm slowly up and down  
The skin prickeled on my body 

\- Joe... About that kiss  
\- Y.. Yes.. I just stuttered

He closed in more and I felt his hot breath against my face

\- Do you want me to kiss you again? 

My eyes widened and I could simply nod  
He wettened his lips and took his hand behind my neck 

I closed my eyes 

Our lips touched once more

It felt like I lifted from the ground.. maybe I was  
His strong arms held me close and the kiss deepened

I let out a little moan when I felt our tounges wrestling with each other 

Slowly I opened my eyes and realised that we were on the other side of the room 

Without saying a word he gaved me a slight push 

I landed in the couch behind me

\- Ben.. I... 

He kneeled in front of me

\- Ssssccchhhh.. I know you want this.. We both do

He smiled up at me and pulled slowly down my zipper 

My cock strained in my jeans 

\- Shit... Ohhh God 

His fingers touched my boxers, I had already leaked all over... 

\- Please Ben... Please I whined

He pulled down the fabric and there was no turning back, he was unstoppable 

He took a grip around my cock and smiled up at me while biting on his plump lips

It was a pure sight and I felt my cock twitched in his hand

He lowered his head and licked on my shaft, slowly up and down 

\- CHRIST!! 

I touched his blonde hair and I saw him open his mouth to take me in

He had still a grip around my cock and he pumped it up and down while he started to move his head in same pace 

\- OHHHH FUCK 

My grip in his hair tightened and I bucked my hips against him

He sucked me harder and faster 

I felt that I was close..so close

\- Shit... SHIT!!! Ohhhh FUCK .. I'm coming 

He nodded 

I helt one hand tight around his head, the other I scratched the sofa, desperately trying to find something to hold on to

With a loud scream I came down his throat 

\- OHHHHH SHIT.. AHHHH BEN... OMG!!! 

As if he said *thank you* he licked my shaft clean 

He stood up, whiped off his mouth on the back of his hand and smiled 

When my head had stopped spinning I collected myself and tried to stand up 

He took my hand and helped me  
I crashed in his neck 

All feelings just fell over the place  
I sobbed while he rubbed my back 

\- I.. I want... Ben.. I..  
\- It's alright Joe  
\- Is it? 

I looked at him, trying to read his face.. Did he feel anything, was it just pure lust..  
Or maybe we were both extremely drunk to even think 

He took my face in his big hands and kissed my tears away 

\- Ben... Please.. let me

I kneeled in front of him

I unbuckled his belt and his pants fell down  
My hands trailed up his muscular thighs  
Followed up his throbbing length 

I swallowed hard and looked up.. He was huge

\- Joe.. You don't have to.. It's ..

He became quiet when I took it in my hand, I stroked him slowly a few times  
His head fell back with a loud moan

I carefully tasted him, I licked up his prominent vein and circled my tounge around the tip

\- AHHHH JOE.. PLEASE 

His words spurred me and I opened my mouth to take him all in

His salty taste spread in my mouth and I started to move my head, first slow, then faster and faster  
I felt his hand on my head  
He struggled to not thrust down my throat 

\- Mmmmm... I hummed while I sucked harder  
\- Shit mate.. Stop.. STOP

I stopped and it popped out from my mouth  
Slowly I looked up.. Wondering if I did anything wrong 

\- Don't let me come.. NOT yet

With a little shame I stood up again  
He held around me

\- I want to come inside you Joe.. Do you let me? 

An euphoric sensation spread inside my body..  
He wanted me

\- Yes.. Please do.. 

I smiled a little shyly 

He kissed me sloppy, his kisses continued down my throat 

\- Turn around for me 

I did what I was told and he kissed my neck, pulled up my sweater and continued to kiss down my back  
He was so hard it almost hurt when he pressed himself against me

With his strong hands he caressed my sides up and down and bent me forward  
I took a grip on the couch so I didn't fall over 

He spread my ass cheeks a bit so he could access, I pouted up a bit to make it easier for him 

I felt his tounge in my hole

\- AHHHH  
\- Are you ok?  
\- Yes.. OMFG 

He plunged it in and started to move, he moaned loudly and took a grip around my cock

Same time he slowly entered his finger, he started to pump me

My legs shaked badly 

I leaned down more and muffled myself in the cushions

\- Are you ready Joe?  
\- Mmmmhhh.. Please 

He stood up and I felt the tip brushing in my entrance  
Slowly slowly he pushed inside  
Bit by bit I stretched out around him

With a loud growl from both of us he was entirely inside 

He waited a few seconds for me to relax and adjust, then he showed no mercy  
He grabbed my hips and dug in his fingers in my flesh

Slamming himself in and out hard in a rapid pace 

His cock rubbed my prostate over and over  
I felt I was closing in 

I pumped my own cock desperately 

\- SHIT JOE.. YOU ARE SO FUCKIN TIGHT  
\- OHHHHH GOD Ben... D.. Don't stop  
\- AHHHHH.. I'm coming.. SHIT .. I'm COMING 

He pulled out, pushed me down on the couch, stood with his legs on either side of me 

Pumping his cock fast while looking down on me  
I kept stroking myself looking up on him with pleading eyes 

\- Open your mouth for me

And I did  
Without spilling over he came  
And I swallowed every single drop

I came same time all over my belly 

He sank down and placed himself next to me  
I leaned my head on his strong chest 

Neither of us said anything at first 

It was quiet 

Then he whispered 

\- I have been wanting this for so so long now

I felt tears of joy rising in my eyes 

\- Me too Ben.. Omg.. Me too

He turned his head and kissed me

\- I love you Joe  
\- I love you Ben  
\- Happy Valentines Day


End file.
